Anomoly
by iiMNOTOKAY
Summary: They're out to get her. He's out to save her. The question is, will love previal? Complete. ShikaSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. This is a Sakura x Shikamaru love story, and I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary: When everyone thinks she is dead, everyone left her. Except one boy. Now she needs his help to recover from a horrible attempted assasination, and uncover the twisted mystery. ShikaSaku.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I be writing FANFICTION ?**

* * *

**Anomoly.**

The clouds hung in the air in a lazy fashion, blocking rays of the warm, happy sunlight from the young ninja's closed eyes. On any normal day Shikamaru would rest in the cool grass while watching the clouds pass him by, but something seemed different today.

And not in a good way.

Shikamaru seemed more tense today. Ino had been staring at him strangely all day, he must have looked out of it. Ino had tried to get him to tell her what was wrong, but Shikamaru just clammed (sp ? sorry guys, my spell check is messed up) up and continued looking up at the clouds.

The boys gaze stared upon the once beautiful cherry tree, which now seemed gray and depressed through the ninja's intelligent, brown eyes.

He let out a sigh, and forced himself in a sitting postition. Looking around himself, Shikamaru could see no one in sight. Wondering where everyone could be, he fell back on the grass, resting his sore eyes.

Re-opening his eyes, he looked back at the dark, gray cherry tree. A puzzled look fell onto his face.

"Cherry tree ? Hmmm... must remind me of someone..." Shikamaru whisprered to himself, right before realizing he was thinking about one particular female ninja.

"Sakura ? Where has she been lately ? How troublesome. Usually she always takes a walk over here in the afternoon..." He said again, this time getting up on his feet.

He wandered over to the tree, leaning his back on the slim trunk. Shikamaru pictured Sakura in his mind, looking over her gorgeous face and soft, shiny hair. Well, he had never actually touched it, but he always imagined it would be soft.

Shikamaru let out another sigh, asking himself why he couldn't get his mind off her.

'I can't even cloudwatch without her face popping up in my head ! How troublesome !' Shikamaru thought angrily.

Finally giving up on his most beloved hobby, Shikamaru walked into the town, heading towards a popular diner for a late lunch. The sky was still dark from the clouds hovering about the town.

He passed only a few familiar faces, which seemed strange to him. Usually, he would see Naruto at the Ramen stand, and Ino at her flower shop, but today he only saw Neji and Chouji. Shurgging it off, Shikamaru entered the restaurant and was seated almost at once.

The diner was empty. Many wiaters were just sitting around, chatting among each other, though not quietly enough so that Shikamaru couldn't hear.

"Did you hear about her ? Poor girl ! And they don't even have a clue about what happened !" One waitress with brown hair screeched.

"I know ! I heard nearly two thirds of the town is over there. Poor girl indeed. Poor parents !" Another one whispered.

Shikamaru, now interested in the matter, turned towards the small group of waiters, making eye contact with one of them.

"What girl was this ? What happened to her ?" Shikamaru asked politely.

"The girl ? Hmm... I don't know her, but she had an odd color of hair... blue perhaps ? Or orange... No ! It was pink !" The waitress screeched again.

Shikamaru's heart stopped.

He felt hot as the waitress continued. "But anyways, she was found dead in the park... they don't have a clue what happened ! No signs of being hit or attacked or anything... they're checking for poisoning now I believe... poor girl..."

Shikamaru slowly turned his head towards the window. He saw the entrance to the park, people crowded around it.

"The thing looked so pale... I stopped over there before work... she was so young too... I feel horrible for her friends and family..." The other waitress spoke softly.

Shikamaru was in the mood to knock the woman out. He stood up and left the diner in an instant, turning to face the park. He could see Hinata sobbing near a tree in the distance, and Naruto attempted to comfort her.

As he slowly walked closer and closer to the park, he also saw Ino not too far away, a depressed, solumn look on her face and she walked back to her flower shop, not even noticing him.

The truth finally hit Shikamaru.

Sakura is dead.

His eyes opened wide, his mouth agap. Shikamaru began running full speed to the scene of the 'crime', something he didn't do too often. The lazy ninja weaved his way carefully through the crowd of people, hoping to see Sakura possibly alive, something he doubted very much, but hope kept him holding on.

He stopped when he came to a clearing in from of a yellow line of tape. Only a few feet away from him lay Sakura, pale as a ghost, her pink hair angled around her face.

"Oh no..." He said quietly to himself. Fighting back tears, he looked around him to see any friends.

Sasuke, Kiba, Tenten and many other young ninja stood around the girl in silence. He looked back at the dead girl, lying on her back. Sakura's eyes were opened, her beautiful green eyes seemed so dark, and her cherry lips formed in an 'o'. Shikamaru brought his hands up to his eyes, trying to whipe away potential tears.

But then, he saw something.

A twitch of her finger ? Was that possible ?

He continued staring at the girl in disbelief, trying to remember if you could twitch when you were dead.

Shikamaru turned towards Sasuke. "Did you just see her finger twitch ?" He asked, slightly freaked out.

"No... Maybe you're seeing things." Sasuke replied, obviously annoyed.

"I don't think so... Look ! It twitched again !" Shikamaru nearly screamed. The crowd behind him began chirping.

"Twitching ? OH MY GAWD, IT IS !" One lady screamed.

"No it's not ! She's dead, she can't move ! You're all seeing things." A man replied angrily.

Ear-deafening loud voices erupted from the crowd, Shikamaru had started quite some commotion. He just continued staring at the girl's arm, hoping that maybe somehow it would twitch again, or she would suddenly stand up, gasping for breath.

Suddenly, Naruto came speeding up to Shikamaru. "She moved ?!" He asked loudly, happy to hear the good news. "That's great," He continued. "maybe she'd not dead ! Maybe all along she just looked dead ! Or maybe she'd coming back to life, maybe she'd like a zombie or something ! Oh, I can't wait to tell Hinata, this is so exciting !" Naruto finished, running back into the crowd, probably trying to find Hinata.

"Great job, Shikamaru. Now you have given everyone high hopes of Sakura being alive, and when they find out she really isn't, everyone's going to be depressed again. Real. Good. Job." Sasuke said, turning back into the crowd to go home.

After about an hour or two of standing around, waiting to see Sakura come jumping back to life, the crowd had vanished, all probably going home. Most of Sakura's friends had gone home now too, Tenten, Sasuke and Naruto had gone home in a group, still upset about their friends death.

After about another hour, Kiba had turned to go home. "You coming ?" He asked Shikamaru, turning back to the tired ninja.

"Nah. I'm going to stay another hour or so. You never know..." He replied. It wasn't like he had anything better to do anyway, and he was really hoping to see Sakura's glowing face again.

Her face that made his heart melt. Her gorgeous, green eyes shimmering on every occasion. Her cherry lips appearing so soft, and her pink, shining hair that danced in the wind.

Not to mention she was always so kind and polite, and a pretty skilled ninja.

Shikamaru sighed as he walked closer to Sakura, ignoring the warning yellow tape.

"Well... you certainly have many friends. Too bad they all already left. Looks like its just you and me..." Shikamaru said, talking to Sakura, who may or may not have been listening.

"I remember the first time I saw you... I always thought pink was a rather strange hair color, but it seemed to grow on me." He spoke again, running a finger through her hair.

Shikamaru didn't care if he was confessing his love for a dead person, he didn't care if people thought he was crazy. It's too troublesome to bother about what other people think of you.

Strangely, it looked as if her whole arm twitched this time. He wondered why she hadn't been taken to the hospital. It was rather strange...

Her arm moved again, but Shikamaru hadn't noticed it. It moved closer to Shikamaru, almost grabbing his arm, but just missing by a few inches. Sakura's eyes moved to the left to face the young adult, trying to give him a sign that she was indeed alive.

His eyes suspiciously traveled back to her arm. It was strange that it had suddenly appeared so close to him. Perhaps he hadn't noticed that it was so close... perhaps he just unknowingly moved closer to her.

His hand moved towards her wrist. He felt a pulse. She was alive.

"What, were they not smart enough to check for a pulse ? Stupid medic nins... too ignorant to check for the obvious... You wouldn't make that mistake. You'd check for a pusle." Shikamaru spoke to Sakura again.

A low voice began erupting from Sakura's mouth.

"Shi... shik... shika..." She said, moving her arm to his.

His eyes moved to her small mouth, a concerned look on his face.

"Ho... hos... hospit..." She barely said. Shikamaru understood. He picked her up in his arms, bridel style, and ran towards the hospital. He passed Naruto on his way.

"Why the hell are you picking up a dead person ?" Naruto asked, a little concerned about his friend's mental health.

"She's alive !" He screamed, quickly running past him. Naruto's eyes lit up, he followed him to the hospital.

"How do you know that ?" He asked.

"She moved, she talked, and she had a pulse !" He screamed back, pushing the hospital doors open with his shoulder as the girl lying in his arms tried speaking Naruto's name, but failed horribly as no voice came out of her mouth.

Shikamaru ran up to the girl at the desk, speaking very quickly, and out of breath.

"Everyone... though she was... dead... she isn't... moved... talked... had pulse... need room now !" He said in between deep breaths. The nurse nodded and sat the girl down in a wheelchair, rolling her to a room with great speed, as Shikamaru followed behind her.

"Are you her boyfriend or something ?" The nurse asked.

Shikamaru blushed. "Uhmm... friend..." He said sheepishly.

"Oh... but you like her, don't you ?" The nurse said smiling.

'Damn, why do nurses have to be so nosey !' He thought to himself.

"Uhmmm...well..." "You do." The nurse cut him off, opening a door and calling for a doctor.

Shikmaru's face turned a deep red, looking away from the nurse.

"The doctor will be in in about five mintues. Look after her until he comes in." The nurse instructed.

Shikamaru nodded, sighing as soon as the nurse left. He turned towards Sakura, moving closer to her.

Sakura opened her eyes, and smiled at the boy. "Thank... you..." She whispered. Shikamaru nodded. "No problem..." He replied.

She smiled wider. "The nurse said you like me. I heard." Shikamaru's face turned a much deeper red then before.

"Well... uhh... I guess..." He said again, looking down at his feet.

"Come closer." She said. Shikamaru, puzzled, moved even closer to the girl.

"Closer." She said again. They were now face-to-face, only a few centimeters away from each others lips. Sakura leaned closer to him, giving him a small peck on the lip. "Thank you." She spoke softly. "It was very sweet of you."

Shikamaru's face turned the deepest color of red imaginable, walking back a few feet, nearly tripping over a garbage can.

Before he could say anything back to her, the doctor stormed in.

"You, lover boy, out. I need to operate, possibly." He commanded, Shikamaru scowling at his comment, but walked out of the room.

He sat in the waiting room, with Naruto, who had stayed behind.

Naruto smiled at him. "You like her." He said, giving him his famous fox grin, showing his canines.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when Naruto cut him off. "And I think she likes you." He said again, giving Shikamaru a very large grin.

"Good-night, Naruto." He said, turning away from the boy, closing his eyes, falling asleep. But not before smiling to himself.

'Score.' He thought to himself, as sleep approached him, filled with dreams of Sakura.

'I will get them together, whether they want to or not.' Naruto thought to himself, before also falling asleep.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter one ! At first, I was going to make this a one-shot, but I decided to change it ! So chapter two coming eventually ! Wooo !**

**Please read and review ! The more reviews, the quicker chapter two will come.**

**-thnx**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, all. I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing !

Fairy Of Anime, and Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona, you two ROCK.

Disclaimer: ...must I say it ?

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Shikamaru woke up in the dark of the hospital, guessing the time to be around 3 AM. Looking around himself, he saw Naruto asleep, mumbling something about ramen, and a nurse half-asleep sitting at her desk. He reluctantly stood up, stretching his sore back. Glancing outside, he saw no clouds, for it was still dark out.

The lazy ninja slowly approached the nurse, trying not to scare her, for that would be much too troublesome.

"Excuse me..." Shikamaru said lazily, leaning on the woman's desk. The nurse jump and looked up at the young man, sleepiness in her eyes.

"May I help you?" She said angrily, Shikamaru had apparently interrupted the woman's cat nap.

"I'm here to see... my... friend... Her name's Sakura Haranu, she's the one that was brought in yesterday..." Shikamaru said, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Ahh... Haranu... Haranu... Haranu... here ! She's in room A10, the fifth room on your left. She surprisingly survived, but you'll have to ask the doctor about her current conditions." The nurse said with no emotion, pointing down the dim-lit hallway. Shikamaru silently thanked her and walked down the silent, eerie hallway.

Some moans could be heard from other rooms, and Shikamaru was sure he heard someone scream. Picking up his pace, Shikamaru began jogging to the fifth door on the left, an quickly went inside.

A tall, middle-age doctor was writing something down on a black clipboard, and turned towards Shikamaru.

"Hello... and who exactly are you?" The doctor said, cocking an eyebrow at Shikamaru.

"I am Shikamaru Nara, and I'm here to see Sakura, my friend. The nurse let me in..." He said boredly, taking a quick look at Sakura.

"Very well," The doctor continued. "Miss Haranu has been suffering some amnesia, and may need some help recovering. Are you up for the job?"

Shikamaru thought for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of the situation. Finally deciding that it wouldn't hurt him to come down to the hospital every now and then, he told the doctor he would do it.

The doctor smiled and brought Shikamaru closer to the now sleeping girl.

"Sakura..." The doctor whispered, feeling the girl's head. Said girl fluttered her eyes open, revealing her green, mysterious peepers to Shikamaru and the doctor.

Sakura gave a confused look to the doctor, wondering who the hell the kid with the pony-tail was.

"This is Shikamaru... he's one of your friends. He's going to help you get better." The doctor said, annunciating each word perfectly. Sakura gave a little nod to her head and looked at Shikamaru.

"Nice to meet you, Shikamaru." She said in a hushed tone. Shikamaru smiled warmly at the girl, who's skin appeared as pale as snow, and who's hair seemed so dull and lifeless, yet her eyes seemed so alive and vivid, sparkling like a green forest spring.

Shikamaru stared at the girl's eyes, forgetting that the doctor was probably telling him something.

"Shikamaru... are you listening?" The doctor said nervously, looking at the boy.

"Sorry, I zoned. What were you telling me?" Shikamaru asked politely.

"It's okay. You just have to come here every day from 10 AM to 12 PM. We'll serve you lunch if you want to, if that's what's easiest for you." The doctor replied.

"That'd be great. I'll see you later today then." Shikamaru said, exiting the room.

The doctor chuckled to himself.

"Sakura, you are one lucky girl."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Naruto sprinted down the street, stopping near a large crowd of familiar ninjas.

"GUYS ! SAKURA'S ALIVE !" He shouted, causing everyone to turn their heads in Naruto's direction. Some of them snorted, they believed they saw Sakura lying dead on the ground.

"Naruto, stop! You're making the girls even more upset than they were before !" Kiba said, being the voice of reason.

"I'm not kidding ! She IS ! Shikamaru carried her to the hospital !" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Shikamaru ? Yeah, rightttt. Later." Chouji said, forcing a potato chip in his mouth while turning back towards the group. Naruto sighed.

_'Is anyone going to listen to me ?'_ He thought to himself, turning around.

"Guys, you have to listen to me ! I swear on... I swear on ramen that Sakura is alive and Shikamaru brought her to the hospital !" Naruto finally shouted, getting everyone's attention.

The group shrugged and began walking towards the hospital, following Naruto. If he swore on ramen, he was obviously telling the truth.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It was 10 AM exactly, and Shikamaru was in the hospital for his daily 'appointment' with Sakura. Turning into room A10, he was greeted by Sakura's glossy pink hair laying flat on a white pillow.

Her head turned towards him and she turned her cherry lips into a warm smile.

"Shikamaru !" Sakura said, her voice still sounding a bit raspy. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile.

_'She looks so ... cute and innocent just lying there...'_ He thought to himself.

"Hello, Sakura," Shikamaru turned towards the doctor. "I guess it's a good sign she remembered my name ?"

"Well... all she got was amnesia, she won't have any trouble from now on remembering new information. She just won't remember anything since birth to the injury, which is why you're here." The doctor reminded him.

"Oh, yes. And we also found out what caused this injury. The medic nins must have over looked it, but there seemed to be a bruise on the back of her head... She was probably hit in the head from behind, so this definately was not an accident." The doctor finished, turning towards the girl. "She's still a little out of it, so she'll need to stay in bed. And don't get any ideas." The doctor said, winking, and leaving the two alone.

_'Who would try to kill Sakura ? I mean... it's not like she's evil... I think...'_

Shikamaru moved closer to Sakura. "So, do you remember anyone ?" Shikamaru asked.

"I only know you and the doctor right now. Maybe you could re-introduce me to some of my friends ? Or just tell me about them or something." Sakura said, looking sad and depressed.

"Well... I'll start out with... Ino. You and her don't always get along so well, but your friends I guess. She'd blonde, and wears her hair up in a pony." Shikamaru began.

"Why do we not always get along ?" Sakura asked. Shikamaru thought for a moment, then scowled to himself.

"Because of Sasuke." He replied simply.

"Why Sasuke ? Who's he ?" She asked, confuzzled.

"Because I suppose you're attracted to him." Shikamaru replied.

"Why him ? I think you're pretty cute." Sakura replied, looking straight into Shikamaru's eyes.

Shikamaru turned red. _'She just called me cute... But wait, she's not really thinking straight... Or is she ? Ugh, woman are so troublesome.'_

"Thanks..." Shikamaru mumbled. Sakura giggled.

_'This is going to be a fun recovery !'_ Sakura thought to herself.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter two. I hope you enjoyed ! I'm going to heat things up in the next chapter, don't you worry !

Pleaseeeee R&R !!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys ! Thanks SOOO MUCHHH for all of the reviews ! You guys are totally awesome, and you got me totally psyched for this chapter !

Disclaimer: ... you know this. (ballin ! hehe i love that song ...)

* * *

Chapter Three. 

Shikamaru ran towards the hospital, hoping that somehow time would stop. He knew he was running late, and he really didn't want to dissapoint Sakura. Today he had managed to find pictures of most of Sakura's friends and family, and had tried to write their name neatly on the back of it.

When he quickly opened the door and peered inside the tiny waiting room, he realized he was only a minute or two late. Shikamaru let out a sigh and quietly walked into the room.

The nurse nodded politely at him as he walked towards Sakura's room, and Shikamaru nodded politely back. He has become accustomed to the nurses and doctors throughout the building, even though he had only been in the hospital for a few days. He must have had an amazing memory.

Sakura greeted him with another one of her gorgeous, wide smiles, and Shikamaru couldn't help but smile back. Sakura got out of her bed and hugged Shikamaru, which he certainly didn't expect. Shikamaru breathed in the girl's cherry scent, which he just couldn't get enough of. Her warm embrace made Shikamaru turn slightly red, and he tried to gently pull away.

Shikamaru still felt a little akward around girls, and especially around Sakura. As smart as he was, he could never decide on the perfect thing to say to a girl, and usually what he did say came out completely wrong. But Sakura, in the state that she was in now, didn't mind at all.

Sakura hopped on her bed and shot Shikamaru a curious expression. "What are we doing today, Shika ?"

Shikamaru swallowed. Why does she sound so cute when she says that ...

"I'm going to introduce you to your friends, and I'll tell you a bit about each of them. Sound like fun ?"

Sakura smiled again. "Yes !"

Shikamaru grabbed the photographs and turned back to Sakura when he heard a rucus in the waiting room.

"SAKURA !! WE'RE HERE !" One loud girl shouted. Sakura looked at Shikamaru, puzzled by this girl's screams.

A group of people crashed into the small hospital room, crowding the space. The loud girl with her signature blonde locks ran up to Sakura.

"SAKURA !" She screamed, hugging the life out of the poor, suffocating girl.

"Uh... who is this, Shika ?" Sakura asked.

"That's Ino ..." Shikamaru stated, rolling his eyes at the sight.

"SAKURA EHMIGAWD YOU'RE ALIVE ! AS IN NOT DEAD ! AS IN STILL BREATHING ! AHHHH !" Ino continued screamed as Sakura began turning a light purple.

"Uhh Ino... I think she can't breathe." Naruto shouted. Ino immediately let go. Shikamaru sighed and walked towards Sakura.

"Okay. That was Ino, who is I guess your friend. You two used to always fight over Sasuke, but -" Sakura cut him off.

"What's so special about this Sasuke guy ? I want to meet him." Nearly every single person in the excited group turned to Shikamaru.

"W-w-what did she j-just say ?" Ino questioned, looking confused.

Shikamaru sighed. "She has amnesia, so she can't really remember any of you." He explained.

**XOXOXOXOXXOXO**

Sasuke turned around, utterly confused.

"What?" He asked.

"She has gotten memory loss or something. But we don't really know who hit her, and we think it might be part of Itachi's plot or-" The messenger was cut off.

"Where is she. I need to question her." Sasuke stated. The messenger sighed.

"She won't remember anything."

"I'm sure I can pull a memory trigger. Just bring me to her."

**XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXO**

Shikamaru let out a sigh as the crowd left the room. It was far too troublesome to explain the same story fifty times to an eager group. He turned back to face Sakura, who was happy, as usual.

"Now then. Do you remember them at all?" He asked her.

"Nope! But they all seem so nice! Naruto's so energetic, and Ino's so loud. Hinata's so shy, and Kiba's so friendly! Not too mention that Chou-" Sakura was cut off again. "That's good. Now, do you remember if anyone hit you on your head or anything? Or if anyone was talking to you or near you at the park?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura thought for a moment. She frowned. "It's all kind of a blank." Tears began falling from her eyes. She had been very emotional since the injury. "I r-r-really want to remember! It's not fair..." Shikamaru swallowed and began to worry.

He honestly had no clue what to do right now. _'Should I comfort her? Yes... but how? Ugh... women are very troublesome.'_

Sakura crashed into Shikamaru as she crushed him with a huge hug. He could feel her tear drops on his shirt, and her chest inflating and deflating as she sobbed.

"I-I-it's okay... It's okay... Everything will be better soon..." Shikamaru tried telling the girl. He had no clue if what he said was true or not, but he sure hoped so. Then again, he didn't mind having a sobbing Sakura lying against his chest. She just seemed to fit... so perfectly.

Shikamaru smiled to himself as Sakura's sobs lessened and weakened. He glanced at the clock and frowned.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I have to go. My time's up. I'll see you tomorrow." Shikamaru said, letting go of the drenched girl.

Sakura frowned. "Okay. Thanks so such, Shika! You're really nice! See you tomorrow!" Sakura said. She giggled as he turned a slight red and exited through the door.

The doctor smiled as Shikamaru passed him in the hallway. "Yes," He said to the nurse. "I do believe he is perfect for this case."

* * *

* * *

**That was chapter three! Sorry about it being short, but I had a bit of a writers block. However, I know EXACTLY what I'm going to do in the next chapter, and I'm very excited for it! **

**Thanks for reading ! PLEASE R&R !!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I've been trying to finish off all my other pesky fanfictions. Plus, soccer seasons starting back up! Anyways, enjoy!

P.S. - I threw a little KibaxIno in this chapter

* * *

Chapter Four. 

Shikamaru slowly made his way through the hospital's halls. Nodding towards the nurses and doctors he passed, he soon found himself out through the main doors. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, there was a killer on the loose. A killer who was after a fellow ninja.

Shikamaru felt a tap on his shoulder. Almost too lazy to turn around, he hastilly turned his body towards the possible attacker.

"Kakashi."

"Nice to see you. Now, let's get down to business." Kakashi said, direction Shikamaru to a nearby empty bench. Sitting down, he turned to the young ninja.

"I hear you've been talking to Sakura."

"A little, yes."

"Has she told you much?"

"About what?" Shikamaru replied, now interested.

"The assasinator." Kakashi said, sounding like it was completely obvious.

"Oh. Not really. She doesn't remember much." He said lazily.

"Well. You're smart. Do you believe it could be someone from this area?" Kakashi asked.

"Possibly. If Sakura personally knew the person, she probably wouldn't suspect him or her as a psyco killer. Or, it could have been someone she thought as a friendly stranger. Perhaps he or she asked her for directions, or the time. Or it could have been a completely random person." Shikamaru replied.

"Right. Well, we have to make a list of people at the scene of the crime. Witnesses, and suspects. I'll put you in charge of this little case, because I really need to finish the sixth edition to this book I've been reading..." Kakashi said, dissapearing behind a puff of smoke.

"Typical." Shikamaru replied, continuing to walk back home. It was going to be a very troublesome week.

**XOXOXOXO**

Ino had snuck back into the hospital. She was desperate to share some of her new juicy gossip with someone, and that someone happened to be Sakura. Hinata was out with Naruto again, Tenten was training somewhere, and Chouji was stuffing his face. Plus, she couldn't tell Kiba this news, at least not yet.

Silently opening the main entrance door, she slivered her way into the waiting room. Assuming the nurse was on break, she sprinted into the hallway. Sakura's door was in view, so she opened the door as silently as she could and ran inside. Breathing heavily, she walked towards her friend.

"Sakura!" Ino cried.

"Ino! Right ?" Sakura asked, a little confused. Ino smiled wide.

"Yes! I have some juicy gossip to tell you!" Ino said excitedly.

"Cool." Sakura said, smiling a bit.

"Okay... well... you know how I was telling you like a few weeks ago about Kiba?" She questioned.

Sakura frowned in response. "Not really."

Ino's smile faded. "Oh. Well, it's okay. Anyways, well, I met him at the restaurant on the corner with a bunch of people. And we were making _total_ eye contact the _whole_ time! I was flirting, but not too obviously, you know?" Ino said, pausing for a moment, attempting to catch her breath. "So. How's you love-life, Sakura?"

"I suppose I really don't have one." She replied, blushing slightly.

"Come on. You have to have _some _love interest! What about..." Ino smiled evily. "What about our dear little Shikamaru?"

Sakura gasped. "Oh. H-he's nice and a-all..."

"Oh, come on! You sound like Hinata for god's sake! You like him! Why else would you smile so much during his visits!" She screamed.

"I don't like him!" Sakura squeked.

"Do too! Puh-lease, I saw your face light up when he talked to you!" Ino retorted.

"You must be seeing wrong. I definately do not like him." Sakura said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Just admit it. Doesn't he just seem to light up your world ? Come on Sakura. You know it's true. I've gone through the Shikamaru stage, who can't resist his laziness ? You like him. No, wait. you _love_ him!"

Sakura was stumped.

"Well..." She began.

A doctor ran into the room. "I knew I heard a voice!" She shouted. "Out! You! Visiting time is over! Scram!"

Ino gave a quick wave to Sakura, and sprinted out of the room, nearly stumbling over her own two feet.

Sakura laughed at the sight.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Shikamaru sighed as he looked down at the blank piece of paper. The exact piece of paper that he was supposed to be writing down suspects. Oh well.

"If she's in the hospital, she'll be safe. At least for now. So that will buy me some time... But why can't Kakashi do it? All he's doing is reading some perverted book. I'm sure he has plenty of spare time..." Shikamaru said to himself.

He had recently been awfully lonely at home. His mother seemed to always be out, as well as his father. Whether it was traveling for missions and business, or going sight-seeing, they never seemed to be home. Shikamaru missed home-made meals a lot.

He heard a knock on his door and quickly (surprising... I know...) walked towards the noise, and opened the door. No one was outside, and he saw a note on the floor, written in scratchy letters.

He picked it up and read it.

**_WATCH YOUR BACK_** it read. Shikamaru quickly looked around him and retired back inside.

He would have to be careful for now on.

* * *

**Oh no! Is the assasin after Shikamaru now ? Or is it a prank ? Keep reading to find out!**

**Well, that was chapter four for you! I hope you enjoyed!**

**PLEASE R&R !**


	5. Chapter 5

Ahh, I am sooo sorry about the long wait. I feel horrible. I just got overloaded with schoolwork, soccer, and other things and completely forgot about this story, which sucks for me and you. Well, I hope you enjoy chapter five !

* * *

Chapter Five. 

Shikamaru checked behind his back for a split second. This action seemed to become a habit for him lately, he had become a little more observant after the warning he had recieved. He knew it was obviously related to him helping out Sakura and such, so he knew it was most likely the assasin who sent it to him. But then, his brain kicked into gear.

'It may have been someone related to the assasin, who loved the assasin and didn't want me finding out who it was. In that case, a female most likely sent it to me... unless it was a female who tried killing Sakura? It may have been a man then... Or could it have been a family member? Hmmm...' Thoughts ran through his head as he entered the hospital yet again.

Shikamaru nodded at the nurse, as usual, and proceeded through the glass see-thru doors. The corridor had the smell of most hospitals, rubbery, minty, and disinfectant. Shikamaru couldn't stand it... maybe the smells brought back some horrible memory forgotten for all those years... maybe it just smelt bad to him.

Opening and turning into the room, he saw Sakura was sleeping. Shikamaru knew she needed her sleep, so he let her rest as he sat down in a chair next to her. He groaned as he saw a thick, itchy blanket covering her perfect, toned body. Her small lips inhaled and exhaled in almost dead silence, until he heard words escape her mouth.

"Akatsuki? Who... are... you...? What are you... no!" Sakura said softly, her eyebrows cocked as if trying to recognize someone hidden in darkness. Shikamaru looked at her in interest, and got closer to her.

"Sakura... Uh... It's okay..." He said softly, getting even closer to her.

Sakura twisted and turned, arms flailing around her petite body.

"Sakura, wake up, it's okay, I'm here." Shikamaru said again, shaking her shoulders a bit.

She continued her twisting, oblivious to the boy's words.

"Sakura, wake up, Shikamaru's here, it's okay!" Shikamaru said again, shaking her shoulders even harder. She finally woke up, body springing up, a few centimeters away from Shikamaru. Their faces were one centimeter away from each other's, their lips dangerously close. Sakura closed her eyes and began leaning in even closer. Shikamaru followed Sakura's actions.

He turned away when he heard a door slam behind him.

"Uh... whatcha guys doing?" Ino said, a sly smile on her blemish-free face.

Sakura turned a dark tomato red and turned away, obviously embarrassed. Shikamaru was lost for words. Instead he sighed.

"Could this be... the lazy Shikamaru has finally gotten himself a girl? Oh, well I'll be! How exciting! Wait until I tell everyone!" Ino said, right about to turn around.

"Ino! Uhh, we weren't doing anything!" Sakura said, defending them both.

"Really... how do you explain you two's lips not even a centimeter apart then?" Ino retorted.

"Hormones gone wild?"

"Nice try, Sakura. You two love each otherrrrr, you two love each otherrrrrr..." Ino said in a sing-song voice. Shikamaru rolled him eyes.

"Ino, we weren't kissing, we were doing a remembering excersize that including inspecting one another's faces. Troublesome woman..." Shikamaru said lazily. Ino shot him a slightly confused look, and crossed her arms.

"Fine... whatever. Anyway, how are you Sakura? I haven't seen you in awhile!"

"Ino, it's been less than a day that we've seen each other."

"Uhh, yeah, so? We used to hang out like all day before the accident! I've missed you!"

"Uh, I've missed you too Ino. How are.. things?"

Shikamaru took this as a chance to leave Sakura and Ino to their girl talk. He slipped out of the hospital and into the street. He looked behind him and gave the building an annoyed look.

'Why am I so mad... Ino just wanted to talk to Sakura alone... What's wrong with me lately.' He thought to himself, turning back to face forward. He gave a short gasp. He never knew people actually gasped until this moment.

A claoked figure was standing right in front of him. His face was shadowed from a straw hat, matching his sandels. Shikamaru looked up, thank Kami it was a cloudy day. He took his fighting position and was about to do a jutsu until a loud voice erupted from the shadows.

"Shikamaru, chill, I just wanted to see you freak out when you saw me with this on!" Said the figure, who flung the hat off his head, revealing a mess of blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

'Naruto.'

"Naruto, you were lucky I didn't kick your ass, which I very well could of."

"Naw, you're too lazy to, Shikamaru. Why aren't you with Sakura, anyways?"

"Ino interrupted us and the two of them starting talking about some girl crap... So I left."

"Ohhhh, interrupted what, exactly?" Naruto replied, a twinkle in his eye.

Shikamaru was once again for a loss of words.

"Uhh, you know, trying to... figure out who tried to assasinate her. The usual." Shikamaru replied.

"Right..."

"Whatever. I'll be on my way." Shikamaru said again.

"Okay, lazy ass, watch your back though." Naruto replied, winking.

Shikamaru stopped everything. Stopped walking, stopped breathing, stopped thinking.

"You... you sent me that letter!?" He asked calmly.

"Of course not, but information spreads quickly in this village. I'd watch out Shikamaru, you'd be a great loss to this village." Naruto said in a more serious tone.

"Okay Naruto. Uh, thanks." Shikamaru said, slightly relieved. He gave a small nod to the immature boy and continued walking.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"So Sakura, what were you two really doing?" Ino said with her voice laced with so much sugar Sakura swore it almost gave her a pimple.

Sakura blushed. "Nothing. We were doing that remembering excersize thing..."

"Right... Do you honestly think I would believe that crap?"

"Sorry, I couldn't really remember if you were smart or not..." Sakura said, smiling at her own genius.

"Whatev... So, you ahb-viously like him!"

"Do not."

"Why else would you have almost kissed him!"

"I definately do not like him."

"Yes you do!"

"Ugh, shut up!"

"HA! You do like him! You didn't say 'I don't like him' that time, you told me to shut up! Admit it, it would be so much easier to tell me the truth." Ino said, matter-o-factly.

Sakura sighed. She knew she would eventually have to tell Ino the truth. She just couldn't decide when.

* * *

Well, how did you guys like it ??? A little romance, ayyy ? Hehe, I hope you enjoyed ! 

HAPPY CINCO DE MAYO EVERYONE !

Note: I will try writing chapters quicker, I am once again super sorry about the long wait. I feel super bad about it.

-Please R&R, it makes me happy XD It will also make me write quicker. (A little incentive never hurts XD )


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! It's been awhile since I've done a new chapter, sorry once again. I recently injured my left wrist, so it's been kindah hard to type and write and stuff. Oh well, I hope you enjoy!**

**Anomoly - Chapter 6**

* * *

Shikamaru sat thinking in a dark red leather chair. Since he figured trying to unravel a mystery must be somewhat like thinking up a strategy, his hands were formed in his famous thinking position, eyes closed. 

'Who could it have been. Let's think of the clues. Sakura must have seen someone from the Akatsuki right before she was killed, due to her dream. Or was it someone trying to frame the Akatsuki? Someone who was jealous of them, or completely hated them? In that case, they couldn't have used an object with immense weight to nail Sakura, and they had to make sure that she lived to tell others who the assasin appeared to be. Or, it just could have been the Akatsuki anyway... Perhaps, the Akatsuki weren't involved in this at all? She may have just worked on a patient who had been injured from that group, and perhaps the injury had scared her somehow and brought back memories. Ah, this whole case is so troublesome... and it was just like Kakashi to put me in charge... It is awefully hard to think when there's a knocking at the door.'

Shikamaru's eyes opened, searching for the origin of the knocking. Finding the door, he got up and looked through the peep-hole.

'Kakashi?'

Opening the door, he greeted his guest, still confuzzled.

"Nice to see you, Shikamaru. Figure out who it was yet?"

Shikamaru said:

"Not even close. I've got some theories, but there needs to be more evidense, and I'm going to have to continue inquiring Sakura. I think she's starting to get some of her memory back, which is excellent. Please, step in."

Kakashi stepped in, his feet barely making a sound against the hard-wood floor. As soon as the door was closed behind him, a cloth was taken out of his pocket, and he immediately threw it around Shikamaru's neck, and tightened its grip on the boy. He was choking him.

Shikamaru began trying to throw the man off him, but his strength was immense. Cursing in his mind, he tried to twist free, but the attempt was foiled when Kakashi's grip tightened even further.

'Surely this cannot be Kakashi...'

And then, everything went black for Shikamaru.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Shikamaru woke up, seeing clear, green eyes looking at him from his right side.

"Ugh, who was that." He said more to himself then to his neighbor.

"Shikamaru! What happened!" Shikamaru's slightly fuzzy vision cleared, and he saw the unmistakable face of the towns only pink haired, green eyed woman, Sakura.

"Well, I was choked by some guy who either was Kakashi, or impersonating him. I'm pretty sure it's the latter one, though."

"Of course. I know Kakashi would never do such a thing!" Sakura said as her cherry lips formed a confused pout.

"But, Sakura, you never know. Many ninjas have gone crazy and tried to kill fellow ninjas, throughout the ranks. Anyone could go crazy after going on a particularly disturbing mission. Yet, I honestly do not believe Kakashi would crack. But, we still have to suspect everyone. No one is safe until we know for sure that they could not have done it."

Sakura nodded.

"Well, on the good side, you get to stay in my room until you're healed!" Sakura grinned.

Shikamaru forced a grin on his face, but he was quite sure it turned out lop-sided. He was more concerned with finding out who the person was who gagged him.

The doctor emerged from the white door. Speaking in a very clear, strong voice, he said:

"Glad to see you've woken up, Shikamaru. Would you mind telling me what happened, exactly?"

"Of course, of course. I was sitting in a chair at my house, trying to come up with some theories on Sakura's attempted assasination. I was interrupted by someone knocking on the door, and after looking through my peep-hole, I concluded it was Kakashi. I did think it was a little strange for him to come to my house, after all, I barely know the man. I let him in, and he asked me if I had found out the culprit. I replied that I was thinking of some theories, but I wasn't positive on which was correct, and I would have to continue looking for more evidence and ask Sakura more questions, since she had seemed to get some of her memory back already. I let him in the house, realizing I forgot my manners, and once he was inside completely, and the door was closed behind him, he threw a cloth around my neck and gagged me with it. I tried to break free, but he was far too strong. I then passed out."

The doctor nodded, making some notes on a pad.

"Do you remember anything odd about Kakashi that night?"

Shikamaru thought for a moment.

"I thought he was acting a little strange. And he also didn't have Itcha Itcha Paradise on him. Strange..."

The doctor shot him a strange look.

"...Itcha Itcha Paradise? The porn novel?"

Shikamaru replied:

"Yes."

The doctor shrugged and wrote some more notes on the pad.

"Can you tell me what the cloth looked like?"

Shikamaru thought for another moment.

"It was black I believe, and if not black, then a very dark blue."

"Were there any designs on it?" The doctor continued writing notes.

"There may have been. I remember seeing a bit of red when he first pulled it out of his pocket. I may have just been seeing things, though."

The doctor nodded.

"Thank you for your patience, I will give this to the Hokage immediately." And with that, the doctor left.

"Wow, Shikamaru, that sounded... so... creepy. Do you really think it was Kakashi, though?" Sakura looked at him with a thoughtful face.

"I'm not sure, entirely. Plus, I don't want to put you in any more danger by telling you who I think it may have been." Shikamaru replied. Sakura pouted again.

"Okay Shikamaru, fine."

"Wait. Sakura, do you remember any past relationships with anyone in the Akatsuki, or somehow related to them?"

Sakura frowned.

"I do sort of remeber something with a red-haired man. And then seeing a blonde-haired one. Something like that..."

Shikamaru nodded curiously.

'Would she know Sasuke is related to Itachi? Probably not, and if she did, she most likely would not remember right now...' He thought to himself.

"Do you think you may know who tried to kill me or whatever?"

Shikamaru thought for a moment.

"I think I may, yes."

"Yay!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ino, Hinata and Temari sat at a booth in a cheery little diner.

"Okay, girls," Ino began. "who thinks something is going on between Sakura and Shikamaru?"

Temari thought for a moment.

"There may be. But, then again, it could just be friendly, you know, why their always together in that room?"

Hinatat spoke up. "T-t-there might be. Sakura is definately over Sasuke now, right?"

Ino smiled. "Absolutely. And, there's no one else to thank but yours truely for that! Thank Kami we got rid of Sakura's obsession with him, I hated that emo punk!"

"You didn't _always_ hate him, Ino." Temari said, smiling.

Ino frowned.

"That was when I was stupid and young, Temari. I'm surprised you're not mad at Sakura for spending so much time with Shikamaru!"

"Nah, we're just friends. We just found out that that's pretty much all we'll ever be... It's just too weird dating him, I guess because we too good of friends before we started. Plus, there's a pretty hot guy back in Suna waiting for me." Temari said with a sly wink.

Hinata giggled.

The attention, to Hinata's dismay, turned to none other than herself.

"So, Hinata, how's Naruto?" Temari said, lips curling back showing her white teeth in a snarl-like smile.

It always reminded Hinata of a wolf's smile for some reason.

"N-nothing's going on between us." She said with an usually straight face.

"I'm sure. But, enough about our love lives! We need to get Shikamaru and Sakura together _now_!" Ino shouten, slamming a demanding hand on the table.

"But honestly, their romance is _none_ of our business! I wouldn't want you guys forcing _me _into a relationship!" Temari retorted.

"Too late. Remember the winter of '02? With Shumako, from randomville? I can't remember where he was from now... but we forced you too to go out! Good times..." Ino shortly remembered the 'good time'.

Ino went on.

"Furthermore, I feel it is my absolute duty to put these two lovers together-"

"They're not lovers."

"You don't know that, now do you Temari? It is my duty to put these two lovestruck ninja's together, it is my quest! I must do it!"

Eye-rolls were exchanged, a happy face was worn, and the three girls sipped on some coffee awaiting the waiter.

* * *

Well, sorry once again about the long wait! I hope you enjoyed, and sorry about the lack of... idk, stuff, in that chapter! 

R&R please!

--Shea


	7. Chapter 7

**Gahh ! Sorry about the long wait, I've been super busy with it being summer and all. I've had to go to jobs, go to soccer, help out around the house, and hang out with friends and stuff. Sorryyy ! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, remeber to review ! )**

* * *

**Anomoly - Chapter Seven.**

Sakura was snoozing in the bed next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru seemed to be lost in thought, oblivious to the snoring Sakura was making.

'There must be some clues that I'm just not picking up on... And it's probably right under my nose, too. Sakura _has_ to know more... She _has_ too...' The young genius thought to himself, staring up at the white wall.

A soft cry of surprise tore Shikamaru away from his thinking; Sakura was having another nightmare.

"Who the hell are you... ow... coward..." Sakura moaned from her bed. Shikamaru sighed, she had been doing this for quite some time now. Her sleeptalking barely did him any good now, since she never seemed to cry out the name of her attacker.

'Oh, well,' Shikamaru thought. 'it will all be figured out in due time.'

Sakura's eyes silently fluttered open. She quickly looked to the left to her, and found Shikamaru was already up, sitting on his bed. She tore the sheets off of her tones body, and sat up.

"Shika, what time is it?" Sakura asked tiredly.

"The clock is over there." Shikamaru replied, pointing his finger to a clock above the door.

"I know, but I can't read it. I think my vision was impaired from the attack somehow..." Sakura said. Shikamaru froze.

'Wouldn't her vision be immediately effected from the attack, if it was going to be effected at all?' Shikamaru thought to himself. 'Or was she poisened?'

Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Sakura, were you cut or injected with something when you were attacked?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Why?" Sakura replied.

"No reason. Just curious." Shikamaru figured it would be better not to tell Sakura that she may have been poisened while being attacked.

"Are you wondering if I was poisened or something?" Sakura asked Shikamaru.

'Of course... Sakura isn't as clueless as I may have thought she was...'

"Possibly. And the hospital may have never picked up on it. Didn't you fight someone once who used poisen?"

"Yes," Sakura began. "Sasori. I'm pretty sure I destroyed him, though. And I don't know anyone else who could have made such advanced poisens, unless they were a medic-nin or something of that sort."

Sakura paused for a moment.

"Shikamaru, can I ask you something?"

Shikamaru was about to reply with 'You already have...' but decided against it.

"Go ahead." He chose to say instead.

"Okay. Well, why are you so interested in solving this mystery?" Sakura wasn't sure if he would give her a straight-forward answer, but she gave it a shot anyway.

Shikamaru thought for a moment.

"I was kind of put up to solving it... But it is a very interesting mystery. It won't be easy to solve, I'm sure... Plus I would never hear the end of it from my dad if I quit on this." Shikamaru paused again. "And you've been a... surprisingly fun person to inquire."

'Surprisingly fun?' Shikamaru thought to himself. 'Way to go...'

"Oh, I see." said Sakura. "And you've been a surprisingly fun person to be inquired by." Sakura grinned. Shikamaru smirked.

"Oh, and it's a quarter past five in the morning, by the way." Shikamaru said, realizing he forgot to answer Sakura's first question.

Sakura yawned, stretching her arms and back. "Wow, that early? Oh well, I'm up now and I doubt I'll be able to fall back asleep again..." She said more to herself than to her roommate. Shikamaru grunted in agreement.

The was a long, akward pause. Sakura's heart beated faster and louder than the clock on the wall when she decided to ask Shikamaru another question.

"Shika, how have things been going with Temari? I mean, not to sound nosey or anything. Just curious."

Shikamaru almost laughed.

"Things are going fine, I suppose. We're really just friends though... We both agreed that it would be too akward to date after being such good friends..."

Yeah, and troublesome... Shikamaru said in the back of his head.

"Well that's good, I guess. That's kind of what happened to me and Naruto awhile back. But then, I hooked him up with Hinata and things are going well with them! Oh, but don't tell Neji about that, he wouldn't be very happy... He seems a little overprotective about Hinata, right?"

'Well, that means that he's definately single! And I'm single! But wait, what am I thinking?' Sakura thought. 'But he is really nice and doesn't have a bad body... not a bad one at all...'

**'HELL YEAH!'** Inner Sakura apparently agreed.

"Sakura, now can I ask you a question?" Shikamaru asked politely.

"Of course, Shika! Shoot." Replied Sakura.

"Do you still feel pain from after the attack?"

"Well... I have seemed to get constant headaches. And my vision is kind of screwed up too, I guess. And it annoys the hell out of me that I may not ever remember everything from my past." Sakura said, still thinking over her answers.

Shikamaru's blood began to boil. Someone caused pain to Sakura... pain that might last forever.

"Sakura, I swear I will catch whoever did this to you. Even if it kills me."

Sakura felt tears filling up her eyes slowly, but she blinked them back.

"T-thanks, Shikamaru. I really a-appreciate it. A lot."

Neither could really remember who seemed to act first, but somehow or another their lips met. It was soft, short, but the kiss seemed to be filled with passion. Instead of tasting the suspected cherry-flavored lips, Shikamaru instead tasted a sweet vanilla. Sakura wasn't exactly sure what she tasted, but she sure as hell liked it.

The nurse, who just barely saw the two break apart from each other's lips, smiled inwardly.

"Can't say I wasn't expecting that..." She said to herself, and hummed the rest of the way back to her desk.

**KAWAII-KAWAII-KAWAII-KAWAII**

Ino burst into Sakura and Shikamaru's hospital room singing a wordless tune to herself. Sakura and Shikamaru seemed to be enjoying a particularly interesting conversation, for they were both smiling and laughing.

"Hey Sakura! Shikamaru!" Ino greeted the two.

"Hi Ino-"

"Don't say it!"

"-Pig!"

"Dammit, Sakura. I don't call you forehead anymore!"

"Sakura's foreheard isn't big, not anymore..." Shikamaru said.

"Well, look who decides to finally speek up. So, anything interesting happen this morning, you two?" Ino asked, not knowing what happened hours earlier.

"No. Nothing at all." Sakura and Shikamaru said in unision.

Ino raised a curious eyebrow. "Alright, then."

"Anyways, Sakura, when do you get out of this place?" Ino asked.

"Friday. Same as Shika." Sakura replied, mentally kicking herself for using Shikamaru's pet name infront of Ino.

"Shika?" Ino's eyebrow heightened even further. Ino, however, continued. "Well we need to go out as soon as you get out! I'll throw a dinner party! Ahh, perfect! You can come too, Shikamaru!"

Sakura seemed happy to hear the news, and Shikamaru's expression hadn't changed at all.

"Yeah! Who's going to be invited?" Sakura questioned.

Ino thought for a moment.

"You, me, Shikamaru, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba, Shino (as long as he keeps his bugs at home), Chouji, Neji, Lee, and maybe Gaara and Kankouro if they're in town that day. Ah, perfect! Well, I must be off to go plan! I'll see you two soon!"

Ino left, but not before flicking a small, folded piece of paper to Sakura.

Sakura opened the tiny message. It read:

_Sakura,_

_I know you like Shikamaru! It's quite obvious... Plus, who wouldn't after spending so much time with a guy! I will make sure you have a DATE to the party, and it WILL be Shika, as you call him! Chow!_

_xoxo,_

_Ino_

Sakura wasn't sure when Ino wrote it while they were talking, but she was sure Ino had her ways.

"What's that?" Shikamaru asked, pointing to the note.

"Nothing." Sakura lied, folding it up quickly and putting it in her pocket.

But not quick enough. Shikamaru had been able to read it.

**KAWAII-KAWAII-KAWAII-KAWAII**

Hinata was walking quietly down the street, approaching a well known boutique. Before she had time to open the door to it, a blonde figure quickly caught up with her.

"Hey, Hinata!" The blonde said from behind her, nearly giving her a heart attack.

"Oh, h-hello, Naruto!" She squeked, giving the young man a small wave.

"So, did you heard about Ino's dinner party?" Naruto asked her.

"Y-yes. I'm going are y-you, Naruto?" Hinata questioned him.

"Yeah! I hear a lot of people are going, mostly all friends of ours. And I hear that we had to bring dates, so... Would you like to go with me?"

Hinata froze. She felt as if her heart was about to explode in her chest.

"Oh, I would l-love to go w-with you, Naruto!" Hinata replied, smiling.

Naruto flashed his famous fox-like smile.

"Excellent! So I'll pick you up at 6? We'll walk there together! I'll see you then, Hinata!" Naruto said, waving goodbye.

"S-sounds good. I'll see y-you then, Naruto!" Hinata said, waving to him. "See you then!" She said to herself, nearly floating into the store.

* * *

**Aweee, kawaii! I'm very glad I finally wrote this chapter, I need to catch up with my other story, too. **

**I hope you enjoyeddd! I will write the next chapter very soon, probably before I go back to school, because I'm EXTREMELY pumped for the next chapter! More fluff coming your way!**

**Please review! Reviews make me more inspired to write XD**

**Much loveeee !**

**-iiMNOTOKAY xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, fanfiction(dot)net ! Thanks so much for all the reviews for the last chapter, I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this story! I am probably trying to get this to end around the 12th chapter, so you still have awhile to go! Anyways, enjoy!**

**

* * *

Anomoly. Chapter Eight.**

_The sky seemed so blue today... So wonderously blue. And the clouds were... so... marvelously puffy and white, the whole sky looked as if it was ripped out of a page in a fairy-tale. The sun was just bright enough, not over-whelmingly so, so that the reflection off of the white cement burnt your eyes, it was just strong enough to wear a tee-shirt and shorts. This young man, however, was wearing a jounin vest paired with dark sweatpants, not to mention a flash of fishnet appearing here and there. The man appeared to be staring at the sky, as usual, and breath in the commotion around him._

_He heard a crowd of younger children playing to the far left of him, a girlfriend and boyfriend were having a rather heated discussion somewhere north of him._

_But it was the discussion towards the right of him that got him interested._

_"No... You have to do it, I have to take guard! If someone sees this happen, everything will fall apart. It's really quite simple, yeah." A man spoke to his aqquetince, or friend, or partner, whom ever it was._

_His partner replied to him. Quick, and to the point. "Alright. In two hours, then?"_

_"Yeah." The first man replied._

_Whatever they were planning, it must have been awefully secretive, for Shikamaru could just barely hear the two. It was lucky he had learned to hear better, or he might have missed the conversation._

_Shikamaru turned his head only slighty to the right side, but all he saw was a flash of black and red speeding away._

_"Must have been important..." He whispered to himself, putting the conversation in the back of his head to think about later. He had much more important things to do than comteplate some random dicussion._

_A few hours later, Shikamaru heard a faint cry. He swore he heard it, but no one else around him had seemed to, so he continued on with is errands._

Shikamaru woke with a start. Could his dream had been a reality? Did that actually happen?

"I think that happened, though... I swear I could remember the angry tone the first man had spoken in... No, it was quite real..." Shikamaru thought with his eyes closed, not wanting to be blinded by the sunlight shining through the open window.

Panting could be heard erupting from the bed next to his.

"Sakura?" He inquired softly.

"Sorry. I had a weird dream." Sakura replied apologetically. She seemed just a little bit too apologetic, after all, it was just a dream.

"Oh. What was it about?"

Sakura shuddered silently. "What happened in the park."

Shikamaru sat in silence for a few moments. Sakura looked at him with an inquisitive expression, but after hearing her stomach grumbling rather loudly, she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Dammit..." She muttered to herself, but the curse was loud enough to be heard by Shikamaru as well. "Shika, what does the clock read?"

Shikamaru had appeared not to hear her.

"Shika?"

Still, nothing.

"Shikamaru?"

Nada.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry. I was thinking. What did you say?" He said, coming back into reality.

"I was going to ask you what the clock read, but now I want to know what you were thinking about to be so deep in though. Must have been important, right?"

"Oh. Well, it's a quarter to nine, and I was just thinking about connections."

"Connections?" The young woman asked.

"Yeah, connections to the crime and stuff. I'm gunna have to think about it eventually if it's every going to be solved. Just the fact that no one saw it amazes me. But I do have a lead." Shikamaru explained.

"What's the lead?" Sakura asked.

"That at least two people were involved. Actually, it most likely was two people. And then planned it before hand, so they didn't just randomly decide to attack you. This eliminates quite a few people from the list of suspects, which is really good."

"That's good! So, do you have any people in particular in mind?"

"Yeah. Actually, yes I do." Shikamaru asnwered.

"Who?"

"I think it would be more entertaining for you to try to figure it out by yourself, Sakura." Shikamaru replied with an evil grin.

"Shika! Come on, no fair! Tell me!" Sakura commanded the lazy boy.

"I'll tell you if you do something for me." Shikamaru said seriously.

"Depends. What is it?" said Sakura.

Shikamaru took a deep breath before taking the plunge. "Will you be my date for the dinner on Friday?"

Sakura stared, mouth agap.

**'Scoreeeeeeeeeeeeeee!'** Inner Sakura cried.

'For once, I agree with you!' She thought.

"I'd love to, Shikamaru! Hm, I wonder if the doctor would let us out early to go shopping for the dinner? Because if it's formal, I don't have anything but my hospital dress to wear."

"I'm sure we could persuade them to let us out, for just a little bit at least."

The two stared out the window, a smile on each face.

"Oh yeah, so who are you suspecting of commiting the crime, Shika?" Sakura questioned the man.

**KAWAII-KAWAII-KAWAII-KAWAII**

It was a normal day for Kakashi. He was leaning against a tree, enjoying the latest addition to his favorite book series. He came across the word cherry blossom and instantly frowned.

"Who could have tried to kill her?" He said to himself quietly, going over the recent events in his head.

"She was hit on the head... With what, though? They said it was a rather large object, or that's what they expected it to be. And nobody saw who it was... Unless someone caused a commotion or just distracted everyone in the area? There would have had to be two people. Two very smart people, with abilities probably as high as mine..." Kakashi stopped.

"I know who it is." He said quietly, looking around him in excitment.

He sighed as he saw the face of his most energetic student, and closed the book loudly.

"Hello, Naruto." Kakashi said lazily, he was thinking about his latest discovery more than anything.

Before he could have even realized what was happening, everything went black and he fell onto the soft, muddy ground.

The disguised man smiled to himself and walked away briskly, he didn't want to cause any more commotion for the week.

**KAWAII-KAWAII-KAWAII-KAWAII**

Shikamaru paced up and down in the hospital's room, with an extremely unhappy Sakura glaring daggers at the ceiling. Something had quite obviously upset the two.

"Unbelievable. Absolutely rediculous." Sakura spit at no one in particular.

"It's all linked... There must be a clue somewhere that I'm just not picking up on. It's right under my nose, I know it... First with me being attacked by someone disguised as Kakashi, then Kakashi being attacked by someone disguised as Naruto..." Shikamaru stopped in his tracks.

"Naruto's next. Sakura, we have to warn him!" Shikamaru nearly yelled, yanking the door open and walking into the hallway. Sakura followed.

* * *

**YOWWW . WOOO . ACTION . YES .**

**Alright, another chapter finisheddd ! There was some more romance, but there will be MUCH more in the later chapters. MUCH MORE. Oh, and I added a cliff hanger - Kindah! **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Remember, the more reviews, the happier I'll be ! That means perhaps someone marked for death will survive with enough reviews XD No, jk, but I'd be very happy and add a whole lot of fluff in the next chapter.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**PEACE!**

**--iiMNOTOKAY**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ello! Well, I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the last chapter, it really made me happy! At I reviewed my work, though, I noticed I had a few spelling mistakes, but you would only really notice them if you were looking for them, but sorry anyways!**

**Also, this is like a little treat, because I updated really really early, but, WOOO !**

**Well, this would be chapter nine, and I tried to make it longer and more romantic than the other chapters. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, my user name would be iiMOKAYANDRICH.**

**Also, Deidara would be the new main character. I lovee him.**

* * *

**Anomoly. Chapter Nine.**

Shikamaru had practically sprinted out of the door, and Sakura followed, attempting to catch up with the ninja, but lagging behind just a touch. She had not fully recovered yet, she was still weakened a bit.

Shikamaru slowed down when he saw Sakura far behind him in the corner of his eye.

"Sorry, it's just that I don't want another person getting hurt because of something I seem to be incapable of solving." Shikamaru said quietly.

"You're not incapable of solving it. You're just thinking too hard about it. You need to relax a bit and list the clues, actions, and possible suspects. And why they would attack all these people. That's all." Sakura retorted.

"Plus, maybe he'll just stop. Maybe the guy thought it would be too risky to hurt anyone else." Sakura theoried.

"No. He'll strike again. Once you murder someone, you get a kind of a thrill about it. Next thing you know, you've attempted to murder someone again. You still haven't been caught, and you think you never will now, you get cocky. So, you murder someone else. You keep doing it until you're caught, dead, or too sick to do it anymore. Murder isn't just something you can forget about, or leave it. It starts becoming an addiction. Only it's worse than those drugs you find on the streets, because it effects far more lives than just one." Shikamaru explained.

His eyes opened up, in more than one way.

"This person, or persons, has probably commited murder before, which leads me to believe it is a ninja. Or, a missing ninja."

Sakura eyes widened.

"Do you think it could be... a... Well, do you think this person, or persons, could have possibly been involved in a sort of organization?" Sakura quiestioned.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Perhaps Akatsuki!" Shikamaru and Sakura nodded heads in agreement.

"But we need to find Naruto first. We need to warn him."

The two sprinted off into the day, looking in the most obvious places for Naruto.

**KAWAII-KAWAII-KAWAII-KAWAII**

The nurse looked into the empty hospital room.

"Where the hell did those two go." She asked no one, for she was alone. The nurse hastilly checked the room for any notes indicating where the two had gone, but none were found.

"They better not be getting in trouble, because then I'd be responsible." The nurse complained.

"Maybe they went out together... perhaps going on some adventure together... how cute! They did seem to get along awefully well, they'd be a killer couple. Oh, this is just like one of my soaps! Two friends go on some adventure, and come home lovers. Ah, how romantic! Well, I guess I should be checking up on the others..."

And with that, the nurse left.

**KAWAII-KAWAII-KAWAII-KAWAII**

Ino and Hinata sat on Ino's leather red coach, planning out the dinner.

"Alright, so who to invite? So far I have Me, you, Tenten, Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Lee and Neji. But I feel like I'm missing someone..." Ino said, tapping her pencil's eraser on her thick bottom lip.

"The Sand Siblings should be in, so we c-could invite them as well." Hinata commenting, and Ino gave her a loud "Aha!", and scribbled three more names on the paper.

"And didn't you forget Shino?" Hinata spoke. Ino slapped her head with her hand.

"Of course! Sorry, I forget about him a lot. He's so quiet. But he better not take out his bugs during the dinner, I don't want spiders or ants or whatever in the salad... " Ino said.

"Yeah..." Hinata said, not thanking Ino for the visual.

"This is going splendidly. Alright, so your going to go with Naruto, I assume?" Hinata blushed in response.

"And I will go with... Hmmm... I'll have to think about it." Ino concluded.

Hinata spoke up. "What about Kiba?"

"I don't know, what about him?"

"Well, m-maybe you could go with him. He's nice and funny, and your both awfully loud. In a good way, though." Hinata said.

Ino pondered about this for a few minutes.

"Perhaps." She said with a smirk.

**KAWAII-KAWAII-KAWAII-KAWAII**

Naruto was sitting on a stool outside of the Ramen Shop, awaiting his precious noodles to be done.

The taunting aroma of the flavorful food teased him to no end, he wished the waitress would hurry up and deliver his food already. He didn't understand what was taking so long, ramen wasn't very difficult to make.

"Eh, maybe they're making it with love. At least, they better be, with how long it's taking!" Naruto exclaimed to no one in particular, for he was the only one sitting at the little shop. He looked behind him in search of something to entertain him while he was waiting.

It was then that he saw Shikamaru running towards him, and Sakura slightly lagging behind.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto inquired, wondering why Shikamaru had come out of his way to see him, especially running like that.

"Naruto... you're... in... danger..." Shikamaru said in between breathes. Naruto looked at Shikamaru as if he had ten heads.

"What?" He asked Sakura.

"Naruto, we think you're in danger! From the person who tried to assasinate me! We just wanted to warn you, before it was too late. Kakashi was just recently attacked, and we didn't want you to be next."

Naruto scowled.

"Who is this person anyway? He's starting to piss me off! Putting all of my friends in danger. I hope he tries to attack me, because if he does I will make sure that he pays for the stuff that he's done!" The blonde exclaimed.

Sakura smiled slightly. _'Same old Naruto.'_ She thought to herself.

"We're not even sure if it is just one person. We believe the attackers did their horrible deeds in pairs, it would be far too risky to do it by yourself." Shikamaru said, finally catching his breath.

The trio sat in silence, and a waitress who was unfamiliar to Naruto handed him his noodles.

"Here you go, sir." She said, clumsily handing him the bowl and beaming.

Naruto sighed. "New chick." He said after the girl dissappeared in the back somewhere. He cracked open his chopsticks and began shoving the food down his throat.

"Maybe we could catch the guys in the act?" Naruto suggested. Ramen seemed to stimulate his mind.

"That's actually not a bad idea. What do you think, Shikamaru?" Sakura questioned.

Shikamaru sat in silence.

"It could be done." He concluded. "We'd have to plan it perfectly, and we'd have to be extremely sneaky, but not suspiciously so. We could do it, I'm sure."

Naruto beamed. "Excellent! So, when are we doing this?"

"We could all meet at my house tomorrow. Hopefully you won't get attacked by then, but I have a feeling that they won't attack just yet." Shikamaru replied. Naruto nodded, gave Sakura a hug good-bye and Shikamaru a wave, and turned his attention back to his noodles.

"Finished! Hey lady, didn't you bring out seconds yet?" Naruto questioned, confusing the new waitress greatly.

Naruto sighed again.

**KAWAII-KAWAII-KAWAII-KAWAII**

Shikamaru and Sakura walked back to the hospital, only to find that a new patient was sitting in their room.

When they asked the nurse about it, she said that they could just go home now, they were healed of all short-term problems. She said that if they noticed anything wrong with themselves, to come straight back right away.

Shikamaru and Sakura were walking silently back towards their houses.

The moon was full and vibrant, the stars were out and alive, and the sky was a beautiful deep blue. The couple agreed on how gorgeous the scene would be if it was painted.

The two rounded a corner, and were slowly approaching Sakura's house, when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked her, head cocked to the side.

"I... I don't think I want to be alone tonight. With a murderer in our area and all. I don't think I'd get much sleep. Wouldn't be a good night..." Sakura said quietly. "It was much nicer feeling safe and secure in a hospital, and even better having you in the room with me."

Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, if you want, you could come to... my house. And sleep there for the night." Shikamaru said slowly, metally slapping himsefl for saying such a rediculous thing.

"Really? That'd be wonderful! Thanks, Shikamaru!" Sakura said in delight.

"There's a spare pull-out bed in the den, so you could sleep there. Or, you could sleep in my bed. Not with me though, but if you want to sleep with me, then... uh... I guess you could? Unless you'd rather just sleep alone. But, yeah, it doesn't really matter..." Shikamaru immediately wished he had shut the hell up five minutes ago. Sakura giggled in amusement.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind sleeping with you." Sakura said with a sly grin. Shikamaru smirked.

**KAWAII-KAWAII-KAWAII-KAWAII**

"Hey, Kiba, it's Ino." Ino said into the phone, praying that he wouldn't hang up on her. Which he wouldn't, but you know how we girls always think that the guy we're calling will say "Ew, you." And hang up. Luckily for Ino, that did not happen.

"Oh, hey, Ino! How are you?" Kiba questioned. Ino smiled to herself.

"Good. I just called because I was having a dinner party on Friday, and I was wondering if you wanted to come? Pretty much everyone from the good 'ole Rookie Nine is going, plus a few other people." Ino said, praying he would be able to go.

"Sounds good. I'll be there." Kiba said happily, Ino swore she could heard Akamaru barking happily in the background.

"Cool. So I'll see you then."

"Alright, bye Ino."

"Bye, Kiba."

Click.

Ino smiled proudly at Hinata, who was sitting across from her.

"See? I called him." She said smugly.

Hinata smiled. Ino's jaw dropped.

"You planned that!" She cried. Hinata's smile grew even larger.

"Well, anyways, so far everyone I've called can come."

"Good job. Hey, what's that noise?" Hinata asked, referring to the laughing noise coming from next door.

Ino crawled over to a window, taking a peek to the outside world.

"OHMIGOD." She cried.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"SHIKAMARU AND SAKURA ARE ENTERING SHIKAMARU'S HOUSE, LAUGHING, AND HOLDING HANDS." Ino nearly yelled.

Hinata peeked her head through the window. Shikamaru and Sakura were walking up to Shikamaru's front door, hand in hand. Shikamaru must have made a funny comment, for you could plainly see Sakura giggling like a maniac. They slowly approached the door, and Shikamaru took a key out of his back pocket. He opened the door, the pair entered the dark house, and they were out of their friends view.

Hinata gasped.

"HINATA, WHAT IF THEY'RE HAVING A ONE NIGHT STAND OR SOMETHING?!" Ino aksed, shaking Hinata furiously.

Ino fumed. "THEY BETTER USE PROTECTION."

* * *

**Hehehe, nice ending, right? Well, anyways, thanks for reading another chapterrrr! The action will be starting soon! **

**Tune in next chapter to find out what Shikamaru and Sakura will do this night! Will the murderer(s) be caught? Will the murderers strike sooner than they though they would? WILL I STOP ASKING QUESTIONS WHICH YOU DON'T KNOW THE ANSWER TO?**

**Well, read and review!**

**--iiMNOTOKAY**


	10. Chapter 10

**Konichiwa - Welcome to chapter ten! I've tried to make this chapter lengthy and romantic... so let's see how it turned out XD**

**On a side note, did anyone see the latest Shippuden episode? Hahah, I lol'd at Shino's sulking. And I was super happy to see Kiba and Shikamaru again! But there wasn't anything with the Akatsuki in it, which sadden me. But, overall, good episode. I can't stop singing the opening song.**

**Disclaimer: Dude. I think you get it by now.**

**NOTE: This is rated T so yeah, don't expect anything... err... _interesting_ in the bedroom scene. Teehee.**

**

* * *

Anomoly. Chapter Ten.**

Sakura thought Shikamaru wouldn't be the perverted type to try to get in her pants.

Well, guess what? She was right. (A/N: HAH ! Bet you thought I was gunna say Shikamaru was some sex machine!)

Actually, the night was quite pleasant for her. Except for the fact that a phyco killer could come smashing into the house and kill the two. But, she tried to keep that thought in the back of her head. And the back of her head was where it stayed, because Shikamaru was quite an entertainer.

At least, he was for her.

As soon as the two walked into the dark house, Shikamaru flicked on a light which lit up the short hallway. Sakura could just make out the kitchen aplliances in the next room down. They walked, arms linked, towards the small and cozy kitchen, while Shikamaru opened the refridgerator and Sakura sat down on a chair.

"What do you want? A drink, something to eat?" Shikamaru inquired the kunoichi.

"I'll just have a glass of water, please." Sakura replied, eyeing the windows suspiciously.

Shikamaru smirked. "I thought you were going to be the type that liked hardcore liquor, or at least a glass of wine." Sakura scowled.

"I drink when I'm in the mood. I'm more into Sake, anyway." She said daringly, winking at the shinobi.

"I see that your strength isn't the only thing that you inherited from the Fifth." Shikamaru said, passing Sakura a shot glass filled with Sake.

The two drank in silence, quite aware of the eery silence hovering around them. Sakura was eager to reply when Shikamaru asked if she wanted to watch some television. Following Shikamaru to the next room, Sakura flopped down on his leather couch while he clicked the television onto the news.

"Ugh, they're talking about that assasin again. It gets annoying after awhile..." Sakura noted.

"Tell me about it. What a drag..."

"Hey, Shikamaru?" Said boy turned to look Sakura straight in the eye.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you know who it is?" Shikamaru paused, weighing the pros and cons.

'I could get her involved in something she shouldn't be involved in any longer... But, she is pretty smart, so she could possibly help me with my assumption. This whole thing is so troublesome. Waste of my time.'

"I have a pretty good idea of the person, yes." Shikamaru replied. Sakura could tell from his tone that he didn't want to discuss it any longer, so she changed the subject.

"I'm tired, mind if I go to bed?"

"Not at all. I'll show you the way." Shikamaru got up, and Sakura followed suit. Once again they walked through the dimly lit house, completely aware that they were completely vulnerable to any attack the assasin would throw at them.

Once arriving at the dark bedroom, Shikamaru flicked on another switch and light filled the room. Shadows danced on the walls, giving the room a creepy vibe. The bedroom wasn't big, but it certainly wasn't small. It had all the essentials, a queen-sized bed, a closet, a dresser, and a small television. There was an alarm clock resting on a side-table, though Sakura doubted that it was much use to Shikamaru, and that he probably slept through the buzzing.

"Well, you can make yourself comfortable, and if you want to change... Hold on..." Shikamaru said, while tearing through a drawer in his dresser. He finally pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "Never worn, so you can change into these if you want." He handed the clothes to Sakura, who took them and made her way to his bathroom.

"I'll be back in a little bit, I need to take care of a few things around the house first."

Sakura nodded and closed the door behind her. Shikamaru made his way towards the kitchen.

'Sake... ha. What a girl...'

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ino was having the time of her life. Hinata was not.

The friends were peering through binoculars aimed at Shikamaru's bedroom window. Ino took another handful of popcorn and crunched on it loudly.

"Ino, c-can't we go back to planning the party?" Hinata asked politely.

"No! Definately not! If my friend's gunna have sex with my best friend, I at least need to know about it!" Ino explained, although this made no sence at all to Hinata. Hinata sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry, Hinata! We can scope out Naruto's house tomorrow night. I'm a pro at this stuff." Hinata's face turned burgandy red, and she briefly turned away from her friend.

'Naruto-kun...' She was so tempted to clasp her fingers together.

"Ah man, she's just going in his bathroom... to get changed... IN SHIKAMARU'S CLOTHES?! Awe, how kawaii!" Hinata mentally rolled her eyes while Ino put her hands over her heart in a very anime fashion.

"This is getting so good!" Ino chirped.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura quickly got changed in Shikamaru's bathroom. She stared at her appearance.

Her pink hair stuck up in all the right places, making her look wild and untame. Sakura sniggered. Her emerald green eyes were bright and alive, and looked huge today for no apparent reason. Since the sweatpants were too big around her waist, she just decided to wear the t-shirt and her leggings that she normally wore under her skirt (A/N: not sure if you could really call what she wears after the time-skip a skirt... oh well!).

In her opinion, she didn't look half-bad.

Sakura was about to climb into the soft, inviting bed when something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Ino's house.

Ino's window.

Who was inside Ino's house, peering at Sakura through binoculars?

Why, Ino, of course! Sakura just figured Hinata was forced into this, so she didn't blame her.

Sakura thought for a moment, before making any rash decisions.

'If I just point at them and mouth 'you're dead', they probably will go away, but it won't be very fun. Maybe I should play with them first...' Sakura smiled evilly and decided to wait for Shikamaru to enter his room.

Boy, was Ino in for it.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Shikamaru was taking his sweet time. He certainly wanted to think things over before going to sleep with Sakura. So, he slowly cleaned out Sakura's small glass, slowly put it away, and then slowly started on his own glass.

'Is she expecting me to do... _things_ to her? Oh Kami, this is going to worry the shit out of me. I never got girls. Never did, and I probably never will. They're such a troublesome group, after all.'

Shikamaru realized that if he continued scrubbed his glass this hard, it would probably shatter in a few seconds. He quietly rinsed it off and began drying it.

'Maybe she's into the whole waiting until marriage thing. If she was, that would be terrific, because I definately didn't prepare anything for it otherwise... Maybe all I should do is kiss her? Yeah. That sounds reasonable. I mean, after all, do I even know if she likes me?' Shikamaru gulped.

'No, she must like me somewhat. She wouldn't have come over unless she did.'

Shikamaru's stomach felt queazy.

And with that, he very slowly made his way to his room.

'No going back...' He said to himself.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura waited silently by the door, half excited and half nervous.

She was damn ready to surprise the hell out of Ino, and so was Inner-Sakura, who had apparently returned from a long vacation. Not like Sakura was unhappy about that vacation...

The kunoichi decided to sit on the bed, figuring it would make her look less shaky or anxious. She checked in a mirror convienently placed across the room, on the opposite side of the window. Ino and Hinata were still looking.

A devilish smile appeared on the girl's pale face.

"No going back." She whispered to herself, as the door slowly opened.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Shikamaru's cool and collected exterior had cracked. He was scared shitless, he had _no_ clue what was going to happen once he walked into that room. Yet, some invisible force had seemed to push him closer and closer to the door.

He stopped right infront of the door and took a deep breath.

After what seemed like an enternity, he finally grasped the door handle and pushed it open. Sakura was sitting on the bed and looked right into his eyes.

"Hey." She said cooly, getting up. She greeted him with an unexpected hug. "Thanks for letting me stay for the night." Sakura whispered in Shikamaru's ear, sending chills up and down his spine. Shikamaru stood there akwardly for a second, then wrapped his arms around the girl protectively. He was immediately met with a warmth he could not describe even with his advanced vocabulary.

"No problem." He whispered back, while breathing in her scent. It was wonderful to him, she smelled like cinnamon and something else yet indescribable. An exotic spice, perhaps? He couldn't get enough of it. Hell, he swore he could get high off this stuff.

After being in each other's arms for so long, neither wanted to let go, but they did. Sakura looked hard into Shikamaru's eyes, and Shikamaru did the same. There was a yearning deep within each pair of pupils, and they both knew exactly what that yearning was.

Their lips met. Just. Like. That. Crashing into each other's at first, but then passion erupted from the fiery depths of their souls. Shikamaru's arms wrapped around Sakura's tiny waist, and Sakura's arms grabbed ahold of Shikamaru's shoulders. Sakura felt the shinobi's tongue flick hungrily against her lips, and she gladly gave him entrance. They started a very intense game of tongue wrestling, each mouth fighting for control. While locked up in each other, they seemed to trip over the bed, and landed on it, Shikamaru on top. Sakura's petite fingers laced Shikamaru's hair, undoing his ponytail. Dark hair framed his face, but Sakura was far to busy to notice. Shikamaru's tongue had won the wrestling match much to Sakura's dismay.

Finally, for what felt like forever to the couple, they both realized that apparently oxygen was needed to live, and the two silently broke apart, Shikamaru leaving a trail of kissing down Sakura's neck. She quickly yelped when he hit a sweet spot, one that he made a mental note of.

They both seemed to understand each other silently as they layed down in the bed, pulling the covers over them. The warm day had become a chilly night.

"You should wear your hair down more often." Sakura whispered, half teasing, half serious.

"You should come over more often." Shikamaru whispered back.

Sakura smiled, and Shikamaru did the same.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Shikamaru said, meaning every word of it.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too." Sakura then fell asleep, while Shikamaru placed his arms around her petite frame, hugging her shivering body.

Because that's where he thought she belonged.

* * *

**Lol, I actually liked this chapter. This was like really the first romantic scene I've ever written I believe, so it felt kind of akward and weird. Sorry if it sucked XD**

**Well, please leave a review!**

**ALSO! I would like to thank the reviewers from last chapter:**

PrincessOfHeartsNYP

FakeCompassion

seguha

pinky101

Gothic Saku-chan

Fairy Of Anime

ItaSaku29

**Thanks so much!**

* * *

**ALSO!**

**I'm nearly done with this story, I have probably two more chapters to go, I'd say. So, I'm just going to do a pole on which couple to do next! Please leave one of the choices in your review!**

**Sakura/Deidara**

**Sakura/Sasori**

**Sakura/Itachi**

**Sakura/Hidan**

**Thanks so much! **

**-iiMNOTOKAY**


	11. Chapter 11

**'Ello! Well, we're getting awfully close to the end of this story... Which saddens me, but also makes me happy because I can start another new story soon!**

**So yeahhh. I'm sorry to everyone who voted for another couple, but my next story is gunna be Deidara/Sakura. BUT! There will be some Itachi/Sakura action! Just not a lot! Lol, but I hope you all like it. I'll prolly post that story once I finish this one, or at least get half of the new story done. I've been dying to post a story with the Akatsuki in it... So if you want to know more about it, just PM me!**

**But, I might write a one-shot of Itachi/Sakura :) I'll just have to think up a very simple, decent plot and one-shot it. BAM! Yeah, I think almost being done with this story is starting to get to me, I'm starting to sound like that chef...**

**ALSO! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to pinky101 ! You reviewed every one of my chapters, and I really appreciate it! Thanks so much for your support! I think you've even reviewed most of the chapters for my two other stories, as well. So I think it'd be more fitting to dedicate this and the next chapter to you :)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy Chapter Eleven! Remember to review, it makes the world go round!**

**

* * *

**

**Anomoly. Chapter Eleven.**

Ino and Hinata had seen it all. Not like Hinata had honestly wanted to, but Ino sure as hell did.

Though something deep inside Ino unraged her. Perhaps old feelings? She felt extremely glad that Sakura had finally found someone other than that bastard Sasuke, but she was just a tad bit jealous.

The green-eyed monster was a friend that Ino knew quite too well.

But, Ino put these feelings aside and put on a genuin smile.

"Sakura's got herself a boyyy." She said in a sing-song voice. Hinata smiled.

"They look so happy together. It's really nice that Sakura finally found someone." Hinata whispered.

"It is." Ino commented.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura woke, first wondering where the hell she was.

Then she remembered last night. All of it.

And she smiled to herself. Who wouldn't, after all?

And then she realized her very urgent problem. She had to pee, and Shikamaru's arms were wound tightly around her boy.

"Shit." She said as quietly as she possibly could. It wasn't that she didn't like being in his arms, it was that boy, did she have to _go._

Sakura quickly tried to wriggle free, but no luck. She sighed, though very quietly.

"Maybe I can move his arms without disturbing him..." Sakura spoke quietly to herself. She immediately tried to pry Shikamaru's arms off herself, but still no luck. "When the hell did he start lifting?" She complained.

"Shikamaru." She hissed. No movement from said man.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura said, just a tiny louder than last time. Still no movement.

'Is he dead or something?'

"SHIKAMARU!" Sakura yelled, covering her mouth right after the words came pouring out. "Maybe that was a little too loud..." Shikamaru opened one eye sluggishly.

"Wha." He asked, half asleep. He let go of Sakura to rub his left eye. Sakura smiled.

"Thank you!" She said, plopping a peck on his cheek. Sakura hopped off the bed, heading towards the bathroom, and Shikamaru rubbed his cheek in slight confusion.

"Eh, whatever." He said, getting up and stretching out his arms with a loud yawn. He looked over to the window, and saw that the blind wasn't covering it at all.

"What a drag. Anyone could have seen what Sakura and I were doing..." (A/N: Mwahahaha!) Shikamaru began. "Especially Ino... And knowing her, she probably did snoop around. Ugh." Shikamaru put on his usual outfit, and decided to put on some coffee while he waited for Sakura to finish... well, to finish whatever business she was taking care of at the moment.

He sat down on a kitchen stool.

"Who could it be." He asked no one in particular. Shikamaru had always felt that waiting for the morning coffee to finish boiling was a great time to think things out.

"Alright. Sakura was hit on the head. It was not a fatal wound, but it still messed her up. With the proper medical attention though, she fully recovered. Next, I get hospitalized because a fake Kakashi gags me. It's not fatal again, and I recieve medical attention. Then, Kakashi gets attacked by a fake Naruto, and once again, it's not fatal, but he recieves medical attention and is fine. We all know it was probably done by a group of two or more, though there is still a small chance it was done by someone on their own. It's probably about 5, but still, it's not impossible..." Shikamaru said to himself, when Sakura suddenly appeared through the hallway.

"'Morning!" She spoke enthusiastically. Shikamaru didn't know how anyone could be so happy and energetic in the morning. "What're you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Thinking about the case." Shikamaru replied simply.

"You seem to do that a lot. Well, what are you doing? Just going over the facts?"

"Pretty much. Trying to see why someone could have done it, and how and such." Sakura nodded.

"I think it's kind of funny how no one was killed. And the 'assasin' definately could of had the chance to kill one of us." Sakura commented, eyebrows furrowed.

"That's a very good point..." Shikamaru replied, saving that comment for further investigating.

Sakura and Shikamaru sat in silence for a few moments, until Sakura finally spoke.

"Who do you think it is?"

Shikamaru pondered for a few seconds.

"I'm not completely postive. But that last comment you made really made me... think." Shikamaru concluded.

"It would be so funny if it was all... I dunno, a test or something. We'd be completely clueless..." Sakura thought out loud, laughing a little at her comment's stupidity. But Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Perhaps." He spoke, tapping his chin. Shikamaru turned to Sakura, looking thoughtful. "You just made two extremely veritable points, Sakura, and you probably didn't even know it." Sakura blushed.

"Uh... Thank you." She said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, thank you." Shikamaru replied with a grin. He shut the coffee maker off, and filled two cups with the steaming liquid.

"Cream? Sugar?" He asked Sakura, who replied with a polite "Just cream, please."

The two sat in silence, except for the silent sipping of coffee here and there. It was a nice, peaceful morning. A little too nice.

"Well, I really do need to get something to wear to this dinner. It is tonight, after all." Sakura said, glad she had finished getting ready.

"Alright. Shall we go out?" Shikamaru asked, extending his arm.

"We shall." Sakura replied with a giggling, linking her arm with his.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura stood in front of a mirror, examining her reflection.

"What do you think of this one?" She asked Shikamaru, whose eyes were glued to her body.

"Uhm... I think it's a little too... loud." He said. And by that, he meant he didn't want the other shinobi oogling his date the whole night.

The dress was tight, and looked great on Sakura. The light green really brought out her eyes, and even made her hair seem more pink than ever before.

But, Sakura went back into the dressing room to try on yet another dress.

Shikamaru heard her sigh.

A few minutes later, Sakura came out wearing a little black dress.

"It looks great." Shikamaru said with a smile. It wasn't as nearly as revealing as the other dress, which Shikamaru liked, yet it was very classy and looked fabulous on the woman.

"I think I'm going to get this one..." Sakura said, turning around in front of the large mirror. She went back into her dressing room, got changed, and followed Shikamaru to the register, black dress in hand.

"Just this?" The woman at the register asked, and Sakura nodded.

"The total comes to $107.50." She said. Sakura's face twitched as she pulled out her wallet.

"Well, I am going to get a lot of use for it, hopefully..." She said, pulling out a couple of bills. Shikamaru frowned.

"Do you want me to pay for it?" He inquired her.

"No, don't be rediculous! I got it, I've got enough money." Sakura replied, handing her precious money over to the elderly woman.

"Here you go." Said the woman, handing a bag containing the dress to Sakura, who took it happily.

"Thank you!" Sakura said, walking out of the store with Shikamaru at her side. It looked a little funny, as if Shikamaru was following her around like a lost puppy. Funny, but cute.

"Alright, do we have everything for this dinner?" Shikamaru asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yep! Now all we need to do is go home and get ready... Mind if I stop by at my house to take a shower and do my hair and make-up? I can meet you back at your house later." Sakura suggested.

"Nah, I'll meet you at your house. I'll come thirty minutes before the dinner, sound good?"

"Definately." Sakura replied, walking towards the left while Shikamaru took a right. "See you later!"

"Later!" Shikamaru replied, giving Sakura a wave.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura stood gazing at her appearance in front of her full-length mirror. She thought she looked stunning, but would Shikamaru?

Her bubble-gum pink hair was slightly wavy, but was straight in the most part. She had applied a steel-pink eye shadow, and eggplant eyeliner with black mascara, bringing out her emerald eyes. Her lips were red with a pink undertone, looking superb with her pale complexion. Sakura looked fabulous in the black dress, which clung to her body, drawing a lot of attention to her flat midsection, and her slight curves. Her already lean legs seemed even more lean in her black high-heels.

All in all, it was a winning assamble.

Sakura waited impatiently for her doorbell to finally ring, and seemingly eternities later, she jumped up when it rang.

"Shikamaru!" She greeted her date quite enthusiastically, eagerly hugging the man.

Shikamaru didn't look half bad himself. Actually, not bad at all. He looked pretty charming in his black tuxedo, though his hair looked a little out of place to Sakura.

"Good to see you." Shikamaru said, returning Sakura's hug.

"One second..." Sakura stated, pulling the hair band out of Shikamaru's hair, letting it down in all its black, shiny wonder. She groomed it quickly with her tiny, agile fingers, grinning wildly.

"There!" She said, bringing Shikamaru to a mirror to see the results.

"Wow..." He said, touching his hair. He had to admit, it looked pretty good.

"Alright. Are we all ready?" Sakura asked, her grin widening even more. Shikamaru smirked in a pleasent way.

"I think so." Shikamaru replied, holding out his hand, which Sakura clasped.

The two began walking down the street, hand in hand.

Sakura had no clue what Shikamaru was planning to reveal to her that night.

* * *

**OMG. ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO UNTIL THIS IS OVER.**

**Which saddens me, but makes me very happy. Because I'm about to finish another lovely fanfic! Yayss!**

**But, uhm, yeah, I'm perddyy pumped for the next chapter. There will be romance, mystery, and the revealing of the 'assasin'! **

**I'd really just like to thank you for reading! Please post a review, I'd be very appreciative. I kindah wanted to make it to 100 reviews for this story, but no luck so far. But, I can still hope, hehe! I only need like... 31 more reviews. LET'S MAKE IT HAPPEN, WOO!**

**THANKS TO ALL OF THE CHAPTER 10 REVIEWERS!**

**pinky101**

FakeCompassion

kakashi-sever

Gothic Saku-chan

ItaSaku29

PrincessOfHeartsNYP

**Thanks so much!**

**-iiMNOTOKAY**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, I've very sad to say this is the LAST CHAPTER OF ANOMOLY. EVER !**

**I'm also happy to say it, though. I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing and reading! You guys always put a smile on my face, and I'm really greatful for it!**

**I really hope you've enjoyed this fanfic so far. I've really liken it, and I've really enjoyed writing it! It's been such a fun story, and ever more fun when I look at the reviews :) I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, but I've been so busy and I kindah forgot about this fic... But! This is the end...**

**Enjoy! (for the last time...)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I be writing FANFICTION?**

* * *

**Anomoly. Chapter Twelve. Shikamaru Explains.**

Sakura and Shikamaru walked hand in hand towards Ino's house. Shikamaru was wearing a smirk, and Sakura was a bit puzzled by this.

"Happy or something?" She inquired in confusion. Shikamaru turned towards her.

"What gave it away?" He replied with his signature smartass, lazy grin. Sakura followed his actions and eased up. She didn't know why she seemed so mellow yet so concerned. Perhaps it was because there was a chance someone still wanted to kill her? Or was it just something she ate? Maybe her dress was cutting off her circulation somehow?

Whatever the reason was, luckily for her Ino's house was close by. Sakura couldn't help but feel anxious to go inside, she wanted to see who had gone to the dinner with whom and what her friends were wearing. She was sure there'd be a couple of interesting outfits, mostly thanks to Rock Lee's spandex obsession, and some elegant and gorgeous ones as well, probably owned by the Hyuugas.

Sakura nearly jittered in excitement when Shikamaru opened the wooden door. What would her friends think of the two of them dating? Would they laugh? Would they be angry? Would they be happy for them?

"After you." Shikamaru spoke, motioning inside. Sakura smiled and giggled.

"Of course." She replied, taking his hand and walking into the hallway. "Ino...?" Sakura called worriedly, wondering where her blonde friend was.

"Oh, hey Sakura, Shikamaru! Right in here!" Ino chirped from the dining room. Sakura and Shikamaru walked towards the souce of the noise and greeting Ino with a friendly 'hello' and hug. Ino looked stunning in her plum colored dress and diamond earrings. Her eyes shone with happiness as she saw the couple together.

"You're the first ones here... I guess we'll wait for the others? Let's sit down and chat in the meantime!" Ino suggested, sitting down in a seat at the head of the long table. Sakura and Shikamaru followed suit.

"So, Ino... who's your date?" Sakura asked with a smile, fairly curious. Ino blushed slightly.

"Ah... Chouji..." She replied, looking down at her feet and smiling. Sakura nearly jumped.

"I knew it!" She cried happily, while the two chatted on, Shikamaru joining in here and there. This continued as more guests flowed in through the hallway, the first four arriving were Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Tenten. They all greeted each other happily and sat down at the table as well.

Hinata blushed as she sat down next to Naruto, who was chatting with her in a very animated manner. The shy girl wore a creamy-colored silk Kimono-styled dress with a tie under the bust. She looked beautiful and elegant next to Naruto, who was wearing a very simple tux. Sakura wasn't surprised to see an obnoxiously bright orange tie thrown into the mix.

Tenten had her hair down for a change, and it was quite surprisingly long. Her brown locks were wavy and crashed down into her pale pink speghetti strap dress. Neji wore an expensive looking white tux, matching his pale eyes.

Sakura smiled as ever more guests appeared, Kiba with a pretty woman whom Sakura had never seen before, Shino, Chouji Temari, Gaara and Kankuro, and Rock Lee. The whole group, excluding Ino, were surprised to see their senseis from childhood. Kakashi's face was hidden behind a familiar orange covered book. However, everyone was surprised to see that Tsunade showed up at the event. Shikamaru smirked because of this, and everyone was soon seated.

"Well, I'm glad that you all have been able to make it... so, enjoy the meal!" Ino shouted over the loud talking, but Shikamaru stood up before anyone was allowed to dig-in.

"Actually, I'd like to make a bit of an announcement." He spoke, looking at his audience, who stopped talking. "An announcement about the assasin..." He began while the group 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed. Tsunade looked on curiously.

"When I was first put on the task of discovering this person, I was quite sure that it was either the Akatsuki or Orochimaru. Think about it, Sakura is one of the top kunoichis of this village, not to mention an excellent medic-nin. It would be common sense for an enemy to take out such an important pawn." Shikamaru began, gaining his audiences full attention. He continued.

"We were quite sure that it would have to take a two-man team to do the task. One to keep lookout and one to kill. It was only common sense, and it certainly appeared that this was the case. Wheither it was intended or not, however, Sakura survived. Which made me think a bit. Wouldn't the enemy make sure the person they were trying to assasinate was dead? Why not just stick a blade through her heart to be certain? Yet, Sakura survived and was hospitalized." Shikamaru went on.

"Soon after this event, someone disguised as Kakashi walked up to my house, and I invited him it. The imposter attempted to suffocate me, and luckily I survived. That's when I thought things were getting a little odd. Two attempted assasinations failed? Both which were uninterrupted and could easily be finished? Both that definately had the greater advantage, and seemed to use uneccesary ways to kill us off. Yet, the 'assasins' continued."

"Kakashi was attacked by a person disguised as Naruto. He also survived this attempt. Now, think about it. Out of three attemps of killing, all failed. Every single one of them. It was either that this ninja or ninjas were incredibly stupid, or was trying to scare us off or something."

"Which brought up another point. Were these assasins not even trying to kill at all? Perhaps in was a softcore terrorist group, trying to stop us from doing some unknown thing. After thinking it through, I knew the answer was no. They wouldn't know all these important people in our village, the only group that knows us very well are ourselves, the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. This made me think again. Would two elite groups loose their spark and skill so much that they couldn't kill one of us? This once again did not make one single strand of sense. They would have made certain at least one of us were killed. Sakura may have looked dead, but any assasin with any amount of smarts would have thought of checking a simple pulse. After all, it's not too hard of a thing to do."

The entire dinner party was in awe. None of them had a clue who the assasin or assasins could have been, but they were all eager as hell to know.

"These facts especially made me wonder whethere or not a person in our own village could have done these acts. Did someone from our village have a grudge against us ninja? There was most definately a chance, one worth looking into. However, what really got my mind churning was something said by Sakura, one that she had just pulled completely out of her ass, and made to be a little joke. Yet, it actually did make a lot of sense." Shikamaru turned to Sakura for a moment, giving her a smile smile, which was returned.

"What if it was all a test? It indefinately may have been a test. A test to keep us on our feet, perhaps? Or a test for us to learn some kind of a lesson? Well, yes and yes. We had a report from a standerby that they saw someone wearing black that day. This immediately made us think 'Akatsuki' and we instantly were on our guard, thinking of how to get back at them. However, that little fact would go under much more speculation. I am quite sure that there are people in this village that wear black. It is not a very uncommon color, and isn't reserved for a special group or anything. Saying it was a black cloak also wouldn't mean all too much. I am also quite sure that there are black cloaks available for purchase in our stores. It, once again, isn't an uncommon color. Even if someone said the cloak had red on it wouldn't mean all too much. There was certain to be some red on it, probably from Sakura's blood. This was simply an uncertain fact in need of serious research. If someone had said that the person had blue skin, then yes, we definately could have assumed it was the Akatsuki. But, once again, to assume is to be an ass, and many of us know that and learned it the hard way."

"So far we have learned that we cannot always trust our sources. Anyone else notice anything? If this was a test, than there was definately a reason why Sakura, myself and Kakashi weren't killed. An assasin would have killed Sakura and went home. However, since Sakura did not die, and the assasin continued, this made me strongly believe this 'assasin' was actually someone in this very room. Don't worry, this person didn't do this test in spite or anything. Actually, I'm pretty sure this person did it to keep us on our toes. After all, didn't everyone look behind their back a little more when they heard of the assasin? Didn't everyone train a little harder, just to be prepared just incase? This assasin did these deads knowing exactly what _she_ was doing. Yes, she."

The group was in absolute shock. It was one thing believing it was someone in this room, but that person being a girl? It seemed mad.

"Tsunade, you gave me one hell of a challange. Though I finally figured out. You planned it very well, I have to admit." Shikamaru spoke with a smirk, looking over at the Hokage, who smirked.

"Well done. It took you long enough... I thought I would have been giving major hints away when none of the targets were killed." She spoke, seeing quite amused. Sakura was in shock.

"Y-you?" She barely spoke. Tsunade turned towards her.

"Yes, Sakura, it was me. Don't worry about that memory loss and headaches, they'll go away in about a week. I had to hit you in that one spot or else you would have remembered it was me. All those dreams you had with the Akatsuki were self-implied. I guess you still had some guilt for killing Sasori after all." Tsunade said, crossing her arms. Sakura nodded.

"I guess I should have known it was you. After all, I even said that it would be funny if it was all a test. I guess I should have taken that literally and as the truth... Luckily Shikamaru did." Sakura replied, smiling at her still standing date. Shikamaru sat down and bit into a piece of bread. The dinner table stared at him, still a little surprised of his discovery. He stopped chewing for a moment.

"What are you waiting for? Eat, people." Shikamaru said before taking another bite, clasping a small object in his right pocket.

He silently wondered if Tsunade had purposefully picked Sakura for him to inquire and investigate.

He wondered if she had wanted them to become close, since Sakura couldn't stop working and he needed to get motivated.

He wondered if Sakura felt the same way about him as he felt about her.

He wondered if she'd accept his ring later tonight.

* * *

**AHHH! IT'S FINISHED! FIN! CUT! PRINT!**

**Surprisingly enough, I actually really liked this ending. Which is kindah a first, haha. I hated my other two, they were so rushed and not thought out at all.**

**Anyways, thank you all so much for reading! I truely hope you enjoyed, it was really fun writing this!**

**Please review!**

**ALSO! If you are interested in any of my upcoming stories, check out my bio! I really suggest you reading my newer story, Shut Me Up! It's DeiSaku, a little different, but I really like it.**

**Until next time,**

**-iiMNOTOKAY**


End file.
